One Last Kiss
by Lollipopdiego
Summary: Chelsea thinks it's all in the past with Denny, and nothing will happen again. Then surprisingly he asks, "What would you do if I kissed you right now?" Truth be told, she doesn't know. So he says, "Kiss me right now." Based on a true story of the author.


_Yeah, so I wrote this during English class when we had a substitute, and all she did was make us read for the hour and half. I read my book for the first while, but I just couldn't take it anymore. My book was boring._

_So I wrote this._

_Then I basically came home and chatted on MSN and touched this up and fixed any mistakes. Please let me know if there are any. I gave myself a good hour, because after this I got crazy priorities and can't come back to stuff like this until February.  
><em>

_Like the description says, it's based on a true story...happened to me last Friday. It seriously happened to me. So I suggest you read it and tell me your thoughts._

* * *

><p><strong>One Last Kiss<strong>

We are going to wait for the train.

It's going to take us home.

Denny isn't far behind me as I hop step by step gradually down the stairs. I can hear the thuds echoing in the underground building as our feet thud against the concrete. I reach the bottom, and I slip the large backpack on my shoulders off. He follows with a smirk on his face.

Now, we are waiting for the train.

Seconds tick by underground. A forceful chill sweeps around me. With a shiver, I pull my jacket tighter over my chest. But it is still too cold. It's difficult to move my numb fingers in this weather. Tensing, I rock on my heels.

_Train, I wish you would come already._

"Are you cold?" Denny asks, raising an eyebrow. He rolls up the sleeves of his shining black leather jacket and studies me. Then he rakes a muscular hand through his dark wavy locks.

He probably doesn't know that his actions cause shivers to run up my spine. The ghost of his old self had haunted me every day, chanting over and over on how much he's missed me. In my mind I was thinking of him, reminiscing everything that has happened between us.

I think he's about to hug me, so quickly I react. "A little, but not that much," I lie. I don't want a hug from him. If that happened, I might not be able to control myself.

Denny and I are just friends now. What we had in the past is probably gone, and will never happen again. We don't hug like the old days, and we won't sneak kisses during our times outside when nobody was looking.

It's all in the past.

And it is never to come back...Even though I want it to.

"Okay."

Then he takes a step closer to me, so that we're facing each other. We're almost touching. I can feel the intense heat of his skin. It radiates off that tanned complexion, washing over my pale body. His brown lips are partially open, and I can't help my wistful thinking.

If I really want to, I can kiss him.

Suddenly, I'm not cold anymore.

"Chelsea," he says, and I look up into those large almond shaped brown eyes. My breath catches in my throat.

Those eyes...

They're so beautiful.

I can stare at them all day, get lost in them, and I wouldn't even get bored.

I've missed those eyes.

"Remember our first kiss two years ago?"

I lean against the wall with a grin at the memory.

_My first kiss was your first kiss, and that was our first kiss. _

I remember my arms circling his warm neck, wishing to never let go. Then it was the final good-bye – the sadness and longing sealed our lips together.

Two years, and I still remember so well.

"Of course," I reply, gaze averting down to stare at rocky gray pavement instead. I hope my blue eyes aren't that intimidating, or I might scare Denny off or something. "How could I ever forget?"

Pleased satisfaction crosses his face. "Alright then. So what would you do if I kissed you right now?"

I nearly fall over. I can't believe my ears. What's he saying? Is he really implying what I think he is?

What will I do if he kissed me right now and here?

Truth to be told: "I don't know." And I don't.

With a sly smile creeping on his face, he asks, "Would you freak out?"

My answer is no, I probably wouldn't freak out. I would probably kiss him back one last time with everything I've got. I've missed Denny, so much; I haven't seen him in the last six months! And before that, I hadn't seen him for the past _year_. It means the world with me to meet up with him today.

He's one of my most trusted friends, the guy I miss the most. We broke off our lovely relationship happy and without regret. I don't even regret anything at the moment, and I never have.

I answer, "Probably...not?"

"Kiss me right now."

I can't believe it. Is he serious? Is he for real?

And because I doubt him so, I say, "Really?"

Denny's smile grows wider. "Yes. Really."

And I do.

His soft lips are moist and tender against mine. Gently, he takes my hand, and presses a little harder.

The feeling of it is unexpected – I recalled more pressure last time.

But no, this kiss is light and caressing, romantic and unforgettable. Fleetingly, I lean forwards.

As quickly as it started, it ended.

For some reason, it takes me a while to process what just happened.

Then finally: _Oh my goddess, I just kissed Denny. _

And I'm repeating in my head,_ Maybe it isn't all in the past._

We share a secret grin, and the train whistles behind us, calling the passengers to step on it.

Wrapping an arm around me, he murmurs, "I missed that," and released a peacefully sigh.

_Denny, I did too. _

The train squeals to a moaning halt, and we board it before it can depart the station.

* * *

><p>We're sitting down in a seat of two, side by side. The train is rushing forwards in a hurried chug. It screeches against the metal tracks, ringing noises echoing in my ears make me wince. In the train, the people endlessly chatter, about the latest gossip and fashion and celebrities – believe me, it's annoying.<p>

If I were on this train alone, I'd pop in headphones and ignore everyone surrounding me. I'd drown myself in another world of music, where it speaks my language through tunes and lyrics. For me, music is almost everything. It gives me words when I don't know how to speak, and it gives me a voice along with inspiration.

But I'm not on this train alone.

And I can listen to music when I arrive home.

So instead, I rest my head against Denny's shoulder, and sigh. It rests in the crook of his neck perfectly, like we're two puzzle pieces meant to be snapped together.

"Tired?" he asks, draping an arm around me.

"Yeah," I reply, and close my eyes. I drift off into a calm slumber against Denny's protective shoulder. He lays his head on mine and I can feel the corner of his lips turn up against my hair.

At this moment, I wouldn't be anywhere else.

* * *

><p>When the train stops, Denny gently shakes me awake. "Hey. We're here."<p>

I can feel the train slide to an end. Open my eyes, I quickly sit up and take a good look about. People are beginning to trail off. "Let's go!" Picking up my bag, I attempt to stand, but he grabs my hand. "What?" I crossly ask.

Shooting me another dazzling smile that makes me melt, Denny asks, "One more kiss?"

I smile back, and eagerly press my lips against his. He doesn't have to ask twice in a row. I'd probably do it over and over again without hesitation.

Together we proceed off the train, and clunk down the stairs. We're in the city.

Then I realize that our afternoon together has almost come to an end. I come to an abrupt stop in front of the crosswalk. Everywhere I can hear the roaring of cars revving to life as they drive down the streets. Distant chimes of the crosswalks ring as the thumps of buses rush past.

The city is noisier than inside of the train.

I have a sudden desire to be in his arms again.

"Who's picking you up?" Denny questions with a tilt of his head.

Nodding towards the city mall, I reply, "My brother." I frown when I see his car patrolling the parking lot, just looking for a vacant space within all the cars lined up together. "Listen, I have to go. He's already here."

The disappointment on his face causes me to frown deeper. It's not right for someone like him to be so down.

We'll see each other soon, right? I hope so.

If I don't see him for another year, then this is the memory I'll latch myself onto.

"Aight. Bye, then," he reluctantly says, holding his arms out. I practically fly into them, drinking in his wonderful Denny scent and imprinting it into my mind for one last time. His mouth is forming words against my ears; brushing across my ear. "One last kiss?"

I can't ask for anything more.

For one last time, I give him one last kiss.

Then when I let go, breaking the contact, I say, "I'll miss you," and turn to run. He raises a hand in good-bye, and at last, begins to walk the other direction.

I'm still running by the time I reach my other brother. He gives his booming laugh and ruffles my thick hair, politely asking how my day was.

"It was fun," I reply, and when I stare out the window, I can see him trudging across the grass, with his hands shoved in his jean pockets. He's making his way towards his destination. I wonder where he's going.

I wonder what would happen if I didn't run from him. I wonder what would happen if I kissed him one last time.

If I didn't run, I don't know if I'd be ever able to leave.

* * *

><p><em>What did you guys think?<em>

_This is completely true. Except a few things. The first thing is that me and the guy I was with didn't have dialogue about being cold at the beginning. Instead of a train, we were on a sky train. Finally, my mom picked me up, not my brother. I don't have an older brother. And there are a couple inbetween scenes, but otherwise, that's about it.  
><em>

_Please tell me your thoughts! Feel free to criticize, advise, or compliment. Thanks so much.  
><em>

_~diego  
><em>


End file.
